


南柯

by SophiaSerica



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSerica/pseuds/SophiaSerica
Summary: 在另一个世界，他们本是一体，未曾聚散。
Relationships: Constantine XI &Mehmed ii





	南柯

昨晚，一个近卫军把一颗头颅献给苏丹。头颅据称是拜占庭皇帝的，但没有人知道皇帝的死状。

牧首金纳迪乌斯二世和他的随从在某一天的夕阳下离开了圣使徒教堂，狄奥尼修斯一行几人走进牧首空荡荡的宅邸，在地下室里找到了一个浑身是血，已经失去意识的人。  
那个被他们找到的人浑身滚烫，狄奥尼修斯和同伴为他找来烈酒，小心翼翼地避过伤口为他擦拭降温。然而伤者身上的伤口实在是太过密集，酒水与细布时不时就会沾上些血，而狄奥尼修斯听到他喉中含混不清的声响。在脸上的血污被拭去后，伤者的身份终于能够被辨认出来——他是这座城市的前主人康斯坦丁诺斯，狄奥尼修斯见过他执剑站立在城墙上的样子。曾经他的名字后面要跟随着许多高贵的词汇，但他现在已经失去了一切。城市由系着头巾的异教徒夺取；从苏丹手里接过牧首权柄的金纳迪乌斯签发的第一份文件就是对他的绝罚，他在世间的国度已然倾颓，永恒的国度也对他关上了大门。  
狄奥尼修斯叹了口气，继续为那个被他暗自称作“科斯塔”的人擦拭已经发了炎的伤处。  
他的情形并不好。  
曾经的皇帝或者是“伪皇帝”在之前受过了很多折磨，身上发炎溃烂的伤口简直像是被什么野兽狠狠挠过或撕扯过，如果不是他的颈部和腋下还有被火烧灼过的痕迹，狄奥尼修斯完全可以说服自己眼前的人经历的是一场打猎事故。  
科斯塔在最起初的几天并没有醒来，声音却从含混不清的咕哝变得逐渐清晰。  
“我不会认罪的……”狄奥尼修斯为他逐渐红肿淤血的关节擦上药油，他刚刚发现科斯塔大概被拉架撕扯过。科斯塔在这个时候低声喃喃着，声音飘忽却有种奇异的淡然。  
“因为我无罪。”  
狄奥尼修斯停下手里的动作，沉默地看向科斯塔。他眼睫低垂，脸色仍然苍白，整个人单薄得像是一尊被抛落海底又捞出来的大理石神像。狄奥尼修斯想象着被涂上油膏安置在墓穴里的基督，或许同现在的科斯塔一样、身上伤痕累累，带着血腥气同药油的气息，静静躺在幽暗的屋子里，自己仿佛唯一的一束圣光。怎么能相信他有罪呢，狄奥尼修斯想，连血污都不能减损他的圣洁。

如果上主会接纳与科斯塔一同敬拜祂的那些人们，那些举着圣像在街巷游走，躲在教堂里哭泣哀求的人们，那么狄奥尼修斯毫不怀疑祂也会接纳科斯塔。尽管如此，在科斯塔恢复意识之后，忏悔认罪的话题又一次被提起。  
那是个平平常常的夏日下午，阳光顺着窗户照进科斯塔的屋子。  
科斯塔此刻靠在浅亚麻的的软枕上，一头红发披散开来，映衬得脸色更加苍白，嘴唇也毫无血色。他仍旧没能找回对自己四肢的控制，于是只是安安静静靠在那里看着狄奥尼修斯，像是看一个孩子给他讲起一天的新发现。  
狄奥尼修斯觉得自己的唇舌仿佛不再属于自己，在肚肠里翻滚了几十遍的说辞面对着科斯塔那双清澈如水的蓝色眸子开始变得磕磕绊绊。  
“也许，我能够帮你搞到一份赦免令……只要你忏悔。”  
我怎么能劝说一个无罪的人忏悔呢，狄奥尼修斯想。但他只是相信科斯塔需要那份赦免令，一份能够在新的国度里重新连接起他在旧日曾经有过的联系，能够获得的帮助的文件。为了它低头或许是值得的，毕竟即使牧首从异教徒而非宗徒手里接过权柄，也绝无可能放弃自己黄金与丝绸堆砌的尊严。  
“——那很难。”科斯塔淡淡地给他指出事实，“何况我并不觉得轮得到金纳迪乌斯来审判我。”  
狄奥尼修斯语气艰涩。“但是您要活下去，您需要它。”  
科斯塔在软枕上侧过头来，对他笑了笑。  
“我不需要，”他的眼神里仿佛藏着许多词句，但最后只是说，“我早就应当死了。”  
即使是狄奥尼修斯也曾经听说过美多狄乌斯的预言——城市陷入绝境的时候，在位的会是一位肖似救世主的皇帝。异教徒的兵锋直逼城下，皇帝会死在阵前。而因着他的死，这座城市则会得救……正如世人借着耶稣基督的死而得救一般。  
于是在之前的某一个星期二，科斯塔扯下了紫袍，在潮水般涌上来的敌军之间失去了踪迹。  
直到狄奥尼修斯从圣使徒教堂找寻到他，那时他鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤，狄奥尼修斯为他擦拭伤口，甚至无法从他的身上辨认出刀剑劈砍的痕迹。  
“如果上主让您活下来……”狄奥尼修斯干巴巴地说，“那么祂一定有让您活下来的理由。您的责任还没有结束。”  
——也许吧。科斯塔的目光越过狄奥尼修斯，投向圣像上诞神女的面容。

牧首宅邸的墙壁隔绝了外面的那个“新的世界”。苏丹的弯刀不会砍向科斯塔的脖颈，宣礼的音调也不会打破这间屋子的静谧。  
狄奥尼修斯不时庆幸科斯塔接受了他那句劝说，或者说，暂时接受了上主的安排——这对于科斯塔这样的人似乎是难以想象的，毕竟他为了托庇在他剑锋与盾牌之下的人民，甚至可以放弃永恒的天国……也许他只是从不会丢下自己应负的责任，狄奥尼修斯想着，低下头把几张写满了字的纸整理到一起。  
狄奥尼修斯印象里的科斯塔与他的父亲曼努埃尔和兄长约翰并不相似，至少科斯塔从未留下过神学或哲学的著作，他似乎只是个务实的战士。  
某天狄奥尼修斯依着科斯塔的要求为他取来了纸笔，而后将目光落在科斯塔的手上——他的手应该原本纤细修长，有着分明的骨节。想象里应该紧握长剑的手指看上去几乎被一道紫红的淤血痕迹当中截断，科斯塔勉勉强强握住了笔，只是划出几个歪歪扭扭的字母。  
科斯塔盯着纸上扭曲歪斜的痕迹沉默良久，狄奥尼修斯以为自己听到了他的叹息。  
于是狄奥尼修斯接过摊开在他面前的纸笔。  
“如果您不介意的话，请您讲给我听，由我来落笔吧。”  
看着纸上的词句，狄奥尼修斯觉得自己大概明白了科斯塔从不肯留下神学或哲学论述的缘由。他曾经从途经米斯特拉斯的行商口中听来某一位不幸的、崇尚异端学说的学者的遭遇——他的命运是被敲断骨头，投入茫茫的大海。这种惩罚也许不会加诸米斯特拉斯曾经的专制者之身，但狄奥尼修斯仍然能够想象科斯塔的观点会引起的轩然大波。  
“您一定认为我是个异端吧。”狄奥尼修斯落下最后一笔时，科斯塔的声音在他背后响起。  
他的声音微微有些嘶哑，带着些低回的尾音。狄奥尼修斯的心不知为何惴惴锐锐地疼了起来。  
他环顾片刻，瞥见床头摆着一只陶土水罐，从前却没有印象。于是他强掩下内心的刺痛，走到科斯塔的身边低声道：“喝点水吧，陛下。”  
“……陛下？”科斯塔轻嗤一声，“我已经不是什么陛下了。或者，按照他们的说法，我从来也就不是皇帝。”  
———不，不是这样的。  
狄奥尼修斯脱口而出。  
“也许在那群黑袍的教士眼里只有在他们手下走过了过场的人才能够称作皇帝陛下，但事情不是这样的，”狄奥尼修斯看着科斯塔的眼睛说道，“您尽到了您所能尽到的一切责任，付出了能够付出的一切——而他们所认同的那一位除了带来麻烦以外什么都没有做过。”  
可我又做了什么呢，科斯塔叹息一声。  
——我为他们带来了覆灭……我甚至没能尽到我最后的责任。  
狄奥尼修斯很清楚那最后的责任指的是什么，于是他急切地摇头，他伸出手去想要握住科斯塔的手指，在即将触碰到科斯塔的皮肤时想到了什么，只是轻轻用手心覆盖住他的手背。  
“那并不是您的责任。”他说。  
“罗马的冠冕是您的，您当之无愧。”狄奥尼修斯觉得心里空落落的，于是越发逼着自己语气笃定起来。  
科斯塔注视着他，嘴唇动了动，还是没有说出什么。狄奥尼修斯捧起陶罐，送到科斯塔唇边。  
他趁着科斯塔闭目休息的时间把几天的文稿整理到一起，忍不住期待记录的速度慢一些，或者科斯塔想要说的东西更多些。狄奥尼修斯逼迫着自己不去想如果科斯塔想要叙述的东西全都记述下来会发生什么。有时候他甚至会用奇怪的问题去打断他，然后执拗地在一个点上同科斯塔争辩许久。时间久些以后，科斯塔大约也能够发觉狄奥尼修斯并不是真心想提出些什么问题。即便如此，他只是保持着某种耐心，温和地看向狄奥尼修斯。  
而狄奥尼修斯看着科斯塔的面庞，只是期待这时间过得慢一点，再慢一点。  
在偷来的时间里，他看得到科斯塔的笑容。

科斯塔身体的情形慢慢地好转。起先是能够自己握住笔，然后慢慢地能在狄奥尼修斯的搀扶下在屋内走动几步，或是撑着窗沿看一看窗外一成不变的院墙、教堂的穹顶和花圃里的鲜花。  
只是拉架或是其他的什么刑具在人身体上留下的痕迹终归难以消弭。曾经一道叠着一道的血痕愈合以后成了仍旧触目惊心的伤疤，科斯塔再无可能弯弓射箭，也不再能够策马扬鞭，甚至像个正常人一样行走都成了奢望——他的左腿跛了，几乎不再有痊愈的可能。  
现下正是玫瑰花开的季节，狄奥尼修斯某一日在花圃前驻足片刻，起先只是想挑出开得最好的几朵玫瑰给科斯塔插在花瓶里或是圣像前面，却在想起科斯塔的情形时改变了主意。  
须臾之后他搀扶着科斯塔走出了屋子——这是科斯塔许久以来第一次跨过牧首宅邸的门槛。狄奥尼修斯拥着科斯塔的手臂，只觉得摸到的是一把骨头，仿佛多用些力就会折断似的。他小心翼翼让科斯塔靠在自己身边，动作轻柔像是对待产自赛里斯的上好薄胎瓷器。  
他们终于慢慢走到了花圃边。科斯塔伸出手抚摸玫瑰顺滑如丝绸的红色花瓣，却微微仰起头看向圣使徒教堂的穹顶。穹顶之上现如今空空荡荡的，四边的尖塔撕裂了天空。  
不要看了。狄奥尼修斯握住科斯塔的手腕，声调里带着些惶恐。  
科斯塔顺从地点了点头，手指向下滑过，似乎是要去折一朵玫瑰。玫瑰茎上的尖刺扎破了他的指尖，他却仿佛毫无所觉。  
狄奥尼修斯捧起科斯塔的手，小心地为他吮去血珠。大约是口腔中的铁锈味或是玫瑰花的香气冲昏了他的头脑，在那之后，他拥住科斯塔，在对方仍然苍白的唇上落下一个吻。  
找回自己的神智以后，狄奥尼修斯几乎不敢同科斯塔对视。无论在什么样的训令里这都是一种亵渎的行为，如果那个吻落在额头和脸颊，总还可以解释得通……  
“我很抱歉，”他嗫嚅出声，“我并没有想要亵渎您的想法……”  
——我明白。科斯塔拍了拍他的肩头。  
狄奥尼修斯抬起头来。正对上科斯塔一双蓝眸。他沉浸在科斯塔眼中的一潭清水里，于是接下来得那句话就冲口而出——  
“不，你不明白——我爱你。”  
狄奥尼修斯知道无论是什么样的教法里，造物主都不允许这样的情感，但面前的科斯塔仍旧温和地绽开一个浅淡的笑。  
“我明白的。”他笃定地重复了一遍。  
狄奥尼修斯愣怔片刻，随后张开手臂想要把科斯塔拥入怀中，而科斯塔则低下头，吻向狄奥尼修斯的额头。  
然而那个吻终究没能落下。  
在狄奥尼修斯将要拥住科斯塔的一瞬间，科斯塔的身体开始变得虚无，变得透明，狄奥尼修斯看着自己的手穿过面前的一团空气，科斯塔同眼前的圣使徒教堂与高耸的尖塔一起破碎，化为无数个闪耀的光点。天和地都旋转起来，光点们也形成了漩涡，而狄奥尼修斯在漩涡中不断地坠落。

法提赫苏丹在他的宫殿醒来，枕上泪痕斑斑。

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就是记录自己的一个梦


End file.
